Karma Rules
by potterscontinuous
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a pediatrician. Rachel Berry starts getting her first professional successes , in the meantime the two doctors' relationship is cornered. Until it is hospitalized a certain Blaine Anderson.


"You can't behave like this!" blamed him Kurt, on the verge of exasperation: "They are patients and you are a doctor."

Sebastian thanked the canteen lady with a head sign, turned his apple in his hands for a while, then bit it. "Tell me something I don't already know, Hummel." He was hit by Kurt's fulminating sight.

"Are you in the midde of premenstrual syndrome, miss Elizabeth?" Sebastian smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"You inspire affection from every single part of you, instead" the shorter repelled with anger. He ignored the French saying "Yeah, of course" and raised his voice: "Do you know how it really is, Bas? Today I had to communicate to a six-year-old child's mother that her son have cancer, she couldn't give up crying and..."

"It's part of our profession, Porcelain. Do you think I feel all right when an operation goes wrong? I concentrate about how much I'll make people suffer if I fail , so I improve." the neurosurgeon said interrupting him.

"Awsome, but unfortunately there are terminal deseases, and my "skill" cannot do anything about that!" whispered Kurt, clenching his fists angry.

"You could avoid getting crazy every single time, for example! It's been your job for 4 years!"

Kurt was 25 when he started working as a pediatrician at Allen Pavillon Hospital, once he had finished university and training. He decided to enroll in the faculty of Medicine shortly after he had moved to New York City, about when his father fell ill; maybe, it was that the cause of his choice.

"She's neither the first mother nor the last one who will learn something of this kind. Come on, the world is not a bed of roses" said the French, scribbling something on a notebook.

"A bed of roses?! When was it like that for me?! My mother died whan I was 8, I was bullied for all of the high school years, dad expired before he could see me with my alb and..." The ring of Sebastian's pager stopped Kurt, left him with dry eyes, a slight shortness of breath and a painful twinge in the middle of his chest.

"I have to go. Apparently somebody is going through worse than you" said Sebastian, once he had quickly given a look to the little screen. He stopped a few steps after: "I was forgetting!" he exclaimed, smiling in the most irritating way possible and letting a sheet slip on the table of hospital canteen. Kurt caught it and read: "Cyclodynon, for menstrual pain, twice a day". He crumpled the paper and threw it trying to hit Smythe.

He met Sebastian right in that hospital. Kurt was immediatly struck by his charm and the fact that he as well had survived Ohio, maybe a little bit less by his narcissism and his ability to talk always and only about himself, incredibly risen since he was promoted to department head, _one of the youngest departement head that hospital had ever had_, but, nevertheless, he had fallen into the trap anyway. They had been dating for 4 months.

Kurt had been trying to put the key into the lock for a few minutes. His mind was elsewhere and his eye-hand coordination didn't work. He shared, since he had come to the Big Apple, his apartment -if you can term "apartment" some of the places the where they lived)- with Rachel Berry. He felt like a hero for having succeeded in not to kill her during nine long cohabitation years.

Fortunately the girl came and helped him, but she didn't give him time to enter, because she jumped on him. "Rachel...?" Kurt rattled, still squeezed in the hug: "You know, I care about my rib cage...!". She let him breathe, but started hopping euphoric and clapping like a little girl.

"The last time I saw a scene like this, it was today when I gave Claire a lollipop." laughed the boy "And she's five, Rach!".

"I've got it, Kurt!", she trilled, almost slamming in his face a letter. He stared, imposing to himself to stay calm as he was opening the sheet. Failed Try: "OH MY GOD, YOU ARE MARIA! ..._West Side Story_! _At Brodway_!" Rachel burst into tears ad thew herself upon the poor Kurt again, who had not even been able to take off his jacket. It was wonderful she finally had been able to get that role, she had been trying for years, since she graduated at NYADA, precisely. After the Academy, Rachel spent a year that was a hell, for her, but specially for the poor guy who had to undergo her endless cries for every single time they told her: "We will call you back" and no one called her back. Then it happened what Kurt called "The Big Turn": Cassandra July, during one of her hysterical crisis when she had in her veins more liquor than blood, thew a chair against a guiltless girl, who immediately denounced her, and she lost her professorship. So, Rachel became a jackhammer in Madame Tibideaux's ears, nay, in her several answering machines. At last the exhausted woman, with the knowledge that neither the physical elimination would make Rachel Berry give up, offered her the task.

"A phone! A phone! Now!" shouted the brown girl, getting away from her friend and starting waving her arms in an absolutely rush way.

"Rach, don't let the fame catch you, now... The telephone is over there and it won't jump in your hand!" Kurt said kidding her, while he was taking his jacket off.

"I gotta call my dads! I must do it now or they'll not be able to be here for my prèmiere!", and she ran to take the phone.

"By the way, when is it?" he asked, searching anything eatable in the fridge.

"The tenth of January. You'll be present, won't you Kurtie?" she demanded, approaching to the boy a little worried. She couldn't stand up to a so stressful day without her best friend. Kurt thought about it, pretending to be very interested by the expiry date of the eggs.

"I don't know...you said tenth of January, right? I was thinking that...Maybe I have to..." The girl didn't let him finish the phrase, just took an egg from the package and used it to threaten him.

"You'll be there, you'll let the children die, if necessary!"

"Of course I'll be there, munchkin." he laughed, so he bent to kiss her on the forehead. "Would you really let some children..." he began, but then he noticed Rachel was already dialing the number, probably deciding the most theatrical manner to give the new.

Kurt looked at his watch once again; Rachel would skin him alive if he were just a minute late. And, for the first time in his life, he was not going to be. It was Sebastian's fault, in those two months Kurt nearly concluded that everything it happened in his life was _Sebastian's fault_. He grabbed the phone and decided to call him.

"Hello?" the neurosurgeon answered quietly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the younger yelled, anything but quiet.

"Keep calm. At the hospital, where else?"

"HERE! Do you know what day is it? The 10 of January! What have I been telling you for months about?!"

"Something I don't care about and, for this, I don't try to remember?"

"Bye Seb. Bye. Ah...just do me a favour: screw you!" and he hung up the phone. So he fought for not getting a nervous breakdown, took the bunch of flowers he had bought for Rachel and went out slamming the door.


End file.
